


Unexpected

by imafreudnot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafreudnot/pseuds/imafreudnot
Summary: A night in with her best friend turns into something Ava never expected.Smut. There is no plot here, but oh well. Canon divergent





	Unexpected

“Let’s nap for half an hour” I said to Sara, eyelids drooping with tiredness. I had managed to get my best friend all snuggled up in bed with me under the ruse of testing out the new electric blanket I’d gotten for Christmas. I had been crushing on my best friend since I was 13. We’d kissed quite a few times over the years, and even slept together but the timing had never been right for us to work out. The timing wasn’t right now, as she lived with her boyfriend, Oliver, but as I felt her snuggle into me backwards under the duvet, grinding her plump ass against my pelvis, I could feel my resolve slipping. We started giggling as she stole the duvet, and as I went to pull it back she rolled over to face me. I moved to cuddle her while we napped, but it seemed she had other plans, as she began tracing patterns on my back and thrust her leg, which had become entangled with mine during the fight for the duvet, in between mine. Hesitantly I began to reciprocate, and while I was worried that I should remind her about Oliver, all thought of him left my mind as she kissed me. It was soft and sweet and it felt so right. We made out for a while, her lips continuing their assault on mine before she slid her hand under my top. The next thing I knew she’d stripped me of all my clothes except my bra and had her head buried in between my thighs, eating my pussy like it was what she was made to do. She alternated her tongue movements from soft and gentle to hard and fast and back again, sending me to a state of pure bliss. Then, right when I was about to cum, she took her mouth away, but my whimpers of protest soon turned to moans of delight as she moved to suckle on my ample breasts, taking one of my hard nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She stayed playing with my breasts for a while before very suddenly, and without prelude, sliding two fingers inside my pussy and she began fucking me hard. I was very grateful that the neighbours were out because she fucked me so hard I screamed her name as I came hard, my walls spasming on her fingers and coating her in my fluids. She came up to kiss me as I recovered and I tasted myself on her from when she ate me out. As I came back to, I suddenly realised she was pretty much fully dressed, a problem I fixed, fast. As I freed her breasts from the confines of her bra I took her nipples between my fingers and pinched hard, sighing in delight as she let out a sultry moan. I took both breasts in my mouth before she asked that I rode her, and ridding her of her underwear, I climbed on top of her and rubbed my clit against hers, our fluids mixing, the thought making both of us wetter. I palmed her breasts in my hands and she kissed me hard, licking her way into my mouth. Combined with the sensation of our wet pussies sliding against each other, it was enough to make me cum again, my fluids gushing out onto her pussy and mixing with her own desire. When I was enough recovered I slid down her body, kissing a trail, worshiping her, until I reached her pussy. After briefly pressing feather light lines of kisses down both of her legs, I dove in and ate her out like the good little lesbian I am. Just as she was getting used to the pace, I thrust two fingers inside of her and fucked her mercilessly, as she screamed for me to fuck her harder and for more, so I slid in a third finger and fucked her really hard. When she was about to cum I reached up with my free hand, still fucking her at a fast pace and suckling at her clit, and began to play with her breast. This was enough to make her come undone all over my face, her juices dribbling off my chin as she clenched and unclenched delightfully around my fingers as I continued to fuck her through the aftershocks.


End file.
